Ninjago Boyfriend Stories
by JoJo419
Summary: The title explains all ! Do request if you can!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, you have seen Ninjago boyfriend stories before but nothing like this. Just tell me someone from the list, and whats supposed to happen...BUT the twist is; the reader -you- are NOT human. :3 Fun, huh?

Names:

Cole

Kai

Zane

Jay (no offense nyaXjay fans)

Lloyd

Pythor

Skales

Fangtom

Acidicus

Skalidor

Any other Ninjago character...?

Versions of the 'reader':

Mermaid

Siren

Werewolf

Werecat

Vampire

Naga (human waist up snake waist down)

Dridder (same as above, only with a spider)

Pantaur (cat-taur. Can be a lion, tiger, panther, cheetah, ocelot, jaguar...)

Dragon

Elf

Angel

Genie

Fairy

Princess

Anything else you can think of...?


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd X Angel!Reader for wizard101

Key

Y/n is your name

Y/h is your hair color

Y/e is your eye color

Lloyd was walking to the park, wearing his emerald green ninja suit. His blonde hair came down in tufts, like fluffy downy feathers. He sits on a bench in the park, pulling out some candy he stashed in his pocket. He's just about to take a bite when he hears yelling. His head turns sharply, to see a group of three boys picking on a girl, who's on the ground looking down. His sharp, green eyes take in the girl, blinking in surprise. Her (y/h) fell to her shoulders, neat and shimmering in the sunlight. The boys continue to pick on the girl, and soon Lloyd cannot take anymore. He gets up, and promptly walks over frowning.

Tears start to prick at (y/n)'s eyes, but she quickly wipes them away. Some humans were just flat out cruel...their jeers and taunts hurt her very soul.

"Goody two-shoes!"

"Crazy!"

"Tattle tail!"

"Leave her alone!" A fourth voice joins in, making (y/n) look around. Lloyd has reached the group of bullies, and starts to tell them whats what.

"Listen, if you guys honestly have nothing better to do then pick on a girl then honestly you guys need to leave! This is pathetic!" The boys glare at Lloyd, but leave. Lloyd quickly extends his hand out to (y/n), smiling sweetly.

"Hey, are you ok? My names Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. Whats your name?" Lloyd feels his cheeks light up when (y/n) takes his hand and stands up, looking into his green eyes with her (y/e) ones.

" I'm fine, thanks to you...as for my name, its (y/n)."

~*~One month later~*~

Lloyd's twiddling his thumbs, nervous. Today he was going to tell (y/n) he loves her. He has a bunch of roses, all ruby and white. (Y/n) walks over to Lloyd, ready to tell him something as well. That shes a fallen angel, and then to show him her wings.

"H-Hey, (y/n)? C-Can I tell you something...?" Lloyd stutters slightly, blushing. (Y/n) blushes slightly too.

"Y-Yeah...I need to tell you something, too..." (Y/n)'s voice was soft, kind. Lloyd thought he was going to die of shyness.

"(Y/n)...ever since I met you one month ago, I could tell that you were special. Every day I try to see you, because you have lit up my life. (Y/n)...(y/n), what I'm trying to say is, I...I love you." Lloyd forces himself to say the last three words, not wanting stutter anymore.

(Y/n) blushes, smiling softly. If Lloyd really loves her...then it truly is time to tell.

"Ok...my turn." (Y/n) places her hand on a necklace she'd been wearing, its silver with two wings. Once she does, two large wings sprout from her back. The wings are (y/h) and have white lining the edges of the feathers. Lloyd's eyes widen, and he reaches a timid hand out to touch them.

"(Y/n)...what...are these?" Lloyd asks, his voice filled with awe and wonder. (Y/n) smiles, her wings fluttering lightly.

"They're...wings, Lloyd. They're...they're MY wings." (Y/n) stretches them out to their full wingspan before continuing. "I'm a angel Lloyd...a fallen angel." Lloyd shakes his head, then kisses (y/n) on the cheek.

"(Y/n) you are more then a angel, you are my angel."


	3. Chapter 3

Jay X Siren!Reader for jessicup711

Key

Y/n is your name

Y/h is your hair color

Y/e is your eye color

(Y/n) walks down the street of the town, twirling her (y/h) hair. It was hard not to, her siren swagger kept breaking through her human disguise. At this rate, she might as well have a sign that says 'I am a siren' hanging around her neck. (Y/n)'s (y/e) eyes glowed when her favorite song, Come Home by One Republic, sounded out from a nearby radio. She even started to sing along, her voice ringing out like silver bells echoing through a underwater cavern.

"_Hello world_

_Hope you're listening_

_Forgive me if I'm young_

_For speaking out of turn_

_There's someone I've been missing_

_I think that they could be_

_The better half of me_

_They're in the wrong place trying to make it right_

_But I'm tired of justifying_

_So I say to you.._

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_So come home_

_Oh_

_I get lost in the beauty_

_Of everything I see_

_The world ain't half as bad_

_As they paint it to be_

_If all the sons,_

_All the daughters_

_Stopped to take it in_

_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_

_It might start now, yeah_

_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_

_Until then..._

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_Ever known_

_So come home_

_Oh_

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_Everything I can't be_

_Is everything you should be_

_And that's why I need you here_

_So hear this now..._

_Come home_

_Come home_

_Cause I've been waiting for you_

_For so long_

_For so long_

_Right now there's a war between the vanities_

_But all I see is you and me_

_The fight for you is all I've ever known_

_Ever known_

_So come home_

_Come home._" (Y/n) finishes the song, then to her surprise hears clapping. She whirls around, eyes wide when she sees someone standing there. His eyes held the look she knows all to well, the look of someone under her spell. She recognized who it was as well, the blue ninja Jay. He is...quite handsome. In human terms.

"So...you always sing that good or is it my lucky day?" Jay asks, walking to stand next to (y/n). He fails to see the gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Dunno...come back to my house with me and maybe I'll do a encore." Jay smiles and nods his head eagerly, following (y/n) right back to her home...near the beach.

They sit down on a couple of rocks, talking and laughing. When (y/n) playfully pokes Jay in the side, he laughs and pokes her back starting a full out tickle war. It ends with Jay getting his butt kicked in the arts of ticklize (made up form of tickle fighting ;) ).

"Ok! Ok! You win!" Jay laughs, pushing (y/n)'s hands away from him. (Y/n) only laighs along and nods, (y/e) eyes sparkling. Jay smiles wide.

"I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I'm Jay." Jay holds his hand out to (y/n), who only smiles back.

"My name is (y/n), its very nice to meet you Jay." (Y/n) smiles and shakes Jay's hand.

"So, (y/n)...are you a singer?" Jay asks nervously. To him, it was clear the answer was yes. No doubt in his mind.

"Well...yes and no..." (Y/n) replies, scratching the back of her neck nervously. Should she tell him? Would he hate her? Nah...even if he did...(y/n) could just sing again...

"What? Why?" Jay asks, confused. Yes and no? How?

"Well, you see Jay...I'm a siren." (Y/n) says bashfully. Gee, this wasn't normal. (Y/n) was always confident when it came to what she is, her powers. Being around Jay made her feel...human.

"Huh...that explains why your a good singer...I like singers." Jay says, wrapping a arm around (y/n). She looks at him, then smiles softly.

Yeah, and (y/n) likes human ninjas, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Pythor X Dragon!Reader for rainbowdragon01

Key

Y/n is your name

Y/h is your hair color

Y/e is your eye color

F/c is your favorite color

Sunlight peaks through the holes in the vast cavern, warming the rocks and making the gold that has been scattered gleam. (Y/n) rests on a pile of such gold, her (f/c) scales shimmering slightly. She opens her (y/e) eyes, having just woken from her peaceful slumber. Later last night, (y/n) had stolen a trophy from some talent show. It was, of course, golden...but on the top was a blade in the shape of a fang. It glimmered like a diamond in the warm sunlight, making (y/n) smile. Darling Draco star, isn't treasure just beautiful? (Y/n) gets up, stretching out her (y/h) wings. What was always odd was her wings seemed to be a different color then the rest of her scales, but oh well.

(Y/n) stalks out of her cave, looking out at the forest below and the icy mountains above. Her (y/e) orbs scan everywhere, whether for something to eat or to keep in her hoard. Then, she sees him. His scales are a vibrant shade of light purple decorated with black and yellow markings. Two shiny diamonds seemed to be on him, too. His magenta eyes met hers, even when they're a good three miles away. (Y/n) smiles, her dagger sharp fangs showing slightly. With a snap of her tail, shes after the snake man, and coming closer.

Pythor could see the dragon, no doubt in his mind. When it started coming towards him, Pythor darted behind a few rocks. He had come looking for the Fangblade, but never expected to see a dragon while doing so! He stayed hidden behind the rocks, hoping the dragon just leaves him alone.

(Y/n) breathes in, trying to catch the scent of the snake man. He seemed...interesting. Valuable. In this region, anything valuable should belong to her. Thats how it worked before, thats how it works now. (Y/n) looks around, then sees the pile of rocks Pythor is hiding behind. His tail is sticking out.

"Ok, you might as well come out! Otherwise I will force you to in any way necessary!" (Y/n) calls out, getting Pythor's attention.

"Alright! Alright! I'll come out!" Pythor calls back, then slithers out from hiding. He gulps, watching (y/n) very carefully. In a swift motion, (y/n) grabs Pythor and quickly heads back to her cave. Once she gets there, she lets go of Pythor, who quickly backs up in fear. (Y/n) smirks, enjoying Pythor's reaction.

"Well, I guess I had better introduce myself. My name is (y/n), what is your name?" (Y/n) asks, pure curiosity in her voice. Pythor gulps slightly, then speaks.

"M-My name is Pythor P. Chumsworth. P-Pleasure to meet you..." Pythor couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice, he was both to shocked and to afraid. (Y/n) frowns now, her (y/e) eyes glowing. She didn't like that Pythor was afraid...not at all.

"Pythor...you don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." (Y/n) says soothingly, nuzzling Pythor gently. Pythor smiles lightly, but then his eyes catch hold on a certain item. The fangblade. It was here, in (y/n)'s hoard. Great...this may be harder then Pythor thought.

"(Y-Y/n)...I'll admit, I have yet to see a finer dragon or dragoness then yourself. Your (f/c) scales reflect the light perfectly, just as well as how your (y/e) eyes hold a soft glow." Pythor flatters, smiling. (Y/n) smirks, she's seen someone do this before. Try to flatter her into giving them something, (y/n) just wanted to get to the point.

"Alright, Pythor. I can tell you want something from my hoard...what is it?" (Y/n) asks, slightly unimpressed. Pythor frowns, in truth not liking that he got busted so quickly.

"The fangblade. Its attached to the trophy you have taken." (Y/n) blinks, surprised. THATS what he wants?...well, maybe a deal can be worked out...

"Alright, you can have it...but..." (Y/n) uses her (f/c) tail to grab the trophy, then hides it under her (y/h) wings. "I get to have you." Pythor blushes slightly, not expecting the deal. (Y/n) wants him? For what reason? Better question, should he take the deal? Sure, he gets the Fangblade...but in return he belongs to a dragoness...belonging to (y/n)...

Pythor smirks, having his answer. "Well, I wouldn't mind belonging to a dragoness. Its a deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Kai X Dragon!Reader for Wolf

Key

Y/n is your name

Y/h is your hair color

Y/e is your eye color

F/c is your favorite color

(Y/n) hears loud clashing, the sound of swords hitting swords ring in her ears. Her (y/e) eyes fly open, glaring around. Two stone men, warriors, were attacking a human dressed in red. (Y/n) growls, annoyed that these men had invaded her territory. She gets up, silently, and swings one clawed hand at the men. The two stone warriors were thrown across the cave. The man dressed in red, Kai, looks up at (y/n) in shock. (Y/n) growls slightly, ready to do the same to Kai but stops. Kai is...interesting to (y/n). Eyes that hold a blazing fire, seemingly determined and tough. He is...interesting. In a human way.

Kai looks at the dragon in front of him, smirking under his ninja mask. After watching the dragon fling two stone warriors across the cave, its kind of hard not to. Kai quickly puts his sword away, not wanting the dragon to think he would attack. (Y/n) smiles, this human truly is interesting. Putting his sword away in front of a dragon, that is something you don't see everyday.

"Well, I guess I'll go first...my name is (y/n). Yours?" (Y/n) says, stretching her (f/c) wings. The rest of her scales, however, are (y/h). Kai smiles, now removing his hood to look (y/n) in her (y/e) eyes.

"Kai. My name is Kai. It's nice to meet you, (y/n)." Kai smiles, but then frowns when he hears the other ninja calling for him. (Y/n) frowns as well.

"I am going to guess those are your friends?" (Y/n) asks. Kai nods his head.

"Yeah...I'd better go...see you here tomorrow, maybe?" Kai asks, smirking. (Y/n) only smiles back.

"Its a date, Kai."

(Author's note: Ok, this wasn't my best one. Sorry, fellow Fanfiction lovers. :/)


	6. Chapter 6

Cole X Mermaid!Reader for I-want-me-some-cake

Key:

Y/n is your name

Y/e is your eye color

Y/h is your hair color

F/c is your favorite color

The sun hit the warm waters off the coast of Ninjago, letting anyone who looked into it see clear to the bottom. Coral lined up nearby, making a underwater kingdom. Swimming through the coral, darting in and out like a elegant dancer, was (y/n). This was, after all, her home. Intwined in her flowing and floating (y/h) is pearls and sea shells. Necklaces that have fallen from the surface were also being worn, whether on her neck or on her (f/c) tail. Peering through the clear waters, (y/n)'s (y/e) eyes sparkled like gems, watching the humans play near the coral reef. Her tail swishes back and forth, helping her stay in place at the edge of the reef. Then, a loud splash, around a few feet away. (Y/n) darts behind a few rocks, but poked her head out watching. In the water, was a human wearing swimming trunks. It was a...oh, what do the humans call them? Ninja? Yeah...he was a ninja. The earth one. What is someone of the Earth doing in the water?

Cole dives into the water, face first. In a attempt to see around, he opens his eyes. The water doesn't burn, but its a bit bothersome. Cole looks around, smiling slightly. The ocean really is beautiful. He then looks to a few rocks, seeing a large (f/c) tail vanish behind them. Curious, Cole swims after it. He follows the small waves the tail leaves behind up to a small coral-made cavern. By this time, Cole needed to get some air, so he swam to the surface. At the top, (y/n) watches Cole interested. Wanting to have some fun, (y/n) swims over to Cole and brushes her (f/c) tail against him, before darting off behind some rocks. (Y/n) surfaces, unable to contain her laughter.

Cole hears (y/n) laughing and swims over, smiling. When he sees her (y/h) hair, he pounces on her knocking them both back into the water. Once they hit the water, (y/n)'s tail slams into Cole sending him flying through the water. (Y/n) swims after him, swimming circles around Cole. Cole was, in a nutshell, shocked. This girl is a mermaid?! Cole quickly swims to the surface, taking in lungfuls of air and coughing slightly. (Y/n) swims up next to him, her (y/h) wet and framing her face.

"That was fun~! Even without a tail, you can swim pretty good!" (Y/n) laughs at Cole's shocked expression.

"Y-You...your a mermaid!" Cole yells out, his mind still puzzled. (Y/n) just laughs again, (y/e) eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, and your a human! Yet you still swim very good!" Cole smiles, seeing how (y/n) was just laughing and having fun. From what he heard about mermaids, they tend to be shy and get scared from humans. Then, shouts echoed throughout the beach.

"Cole! Cole, where are you?! We have to head back to the Bounty!" Cole looks back towards the beach, frowning a bit.

"Cole...is that your name?" (Y/n) asks, now the truth hitting her. Cole was going to leave, and he might not come back. Cole smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah...I guess my friends are looking for me..." Cole starts to swim towards the shore, thinking (y/n) will follow him. He hears something hit the water, and turns. Just in time to see (y/n)'s (f/c) tail go under. She was gone...for some reason that hurt Cole. Yet...what did he expect? For her to come onto land with him?

Cole gets up on the beach, then feels something hit the back of his head. He turns around, and in the sand is a seashell with a note carved into it. The note says; '_My name is (y/n), please come back tomorrow! I'll be in the coral reef! See you then! ;)_'


	7. Chapter 7

Cole X Mermaid!Reader for Jessicup711

Key:

Y/n is your name

Y/e is your eye color

Y/h is your hair color

F/c is your favorite color

Cole was swimming in the waters off of the Dark Island, needing to just get away from everything and relax. He was just floating, mostly diving underneath the waves. After around half an hour, Cole decided to go back to the shore. While swimming back, a large octopus grabbed Cole by the leg, and pulled him under. Cole kept struggling, but was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing he sees before darkness is a (f/c) tail hitting the tentacle holding him captive.

(Y/n) watches the human carefully, brushing a piece of her (y/h) hair behind her ear. The human, Cole, hasn't moved for over a hour, and (y/n) was starting to get worried. She's tried every method, from yelling wake up to CPR, as most two-legs call it. Then, Cole started coughing. Cole opens his eyes, groaning slightly. He coughs again, getting all salt water out of his lungs. His sight is fuzzy, but then a very concerned girl with (y/e) eyes came into view. Cole sits up, blinks a few times, and all is silent...for a bit. Then, (y/n) exploded.

"What were you thinking?! You humans tend to do stupid things, but that was straight up insane! You-you could have died! You scared me, too!" (Y/n) whimpers in the end, hugging Cole tightly. For some reason, the point that Cole could've drowned bothered (y/n). Cole, meanwhile, was blushing at the fact that a girl wearing very little was hugging him. That was the moment Cole realized (y/n) had said 'you humans'.

"Wait, are you meaning you aren't human?" Cole asks. In response, (y/n) lifts her (f/c) tail up slightly.

"Do I look human to you, sir?" (Y/n) says in a slightly sarcastic voice. Cole shakes his head no, then coughs slightly again. When he tries to get up, (y/n) pulls him back down. "You are not going anywhere. I watched you almost drown, so you are staying here until you are better." (Y/n) explains in a motherly tone. Cole frowns a bit.

"Listen, my friends will be looking for me. As much as it would be nice to stay, I-" Cole tries to explain, but gets cut off by more coughing. (Y/n) just smiles slightly.

"I could care less. Once your better, you can go back to your friends. Until then, you, are stuck, with me." (Y/n) teases slightly, giggling. Cole laughs along.

"Well, I'd better introduce myself. My name is Cole." Cole holds a hand out to (y/n), who gently takes it.

"My name is (y/n). Nice to meet you, Cole."


	8. Chapter 8

Zane X Werecat!Reader for Ninja-Kitten-1699

Key:

Y/n is your name

Y/e is your eye color

Y/h is your hair color

Zane walks around enjoying the scenery of the icy forest. The snow gleams softly, like fallen crystals. That is until he hears yelling. The white ninja of Ice follows the voices, soon coming to a stop. There was a gang of bullies taunting and teasing a young girl, (y/n). Zane could see the fear in her (y/e) eyes

They then push (y/n) into a thin-iced pond. The ice shatters with a loud crack, just as Zane runs over. Once the bullies realized that (y/n) didn't come back up, they ran. Zane then charged as fast as he could and dived in, soon coming back up with a shivering (y/n) in his arms. He takes her back to the bounty, allowing Nya to get her dry clothes. (Y/n) was extremely tired from the ordeal, both shivering and panting slightly. Zane looks at her, extremely concerned.

"Miss..? Are you alright?" Zane asks. (Y/n) nods slightly, then knows she had better say her name.

"M...My name is (y/n)..." (Y/n) says softly, sleep tugging at her. She just fell asleep when Zane told her his own name.

A month has passed and the both of Zane and (y/n) grew closer. One night, durning a full moon, (y/n) could feel the change begin. First, her (y/h) hair spread across her body and her (y/e) eyes turned more cat-like. By the time the change was over, (y/n) looked like a (y/h) arthro cat. Zane, who was walking outside, then stops at suddenly hearing a yowl of distress. Opening the door to (y/n)'s room, he sees a (y/h) haired feline, laying on the floor.

"(Y/n)?" Zane asks, in a slight state of shock.

"Zane! I'm sorry! I was going to tell you!" (Y/n) began to cry, "I guess you..don't like me now... Do you? I mean now you see me like this... A monster...that no one wants." Zane frowns slightly at this.

"(Y/n), do not say that. You're not a monster." Then that's when he said it,"You're my love."

(Y/n) froze into place, "What?" She asks softly, surprised.

"(Y/n), I loved you ever since I first saw you. Besides, you're not the only one inhuman," He continues,"(y/n)... I'm a Nindroid."

Proving this, he opens his arm and show the switches. (Y/n) was shocked. Zane...really wasn't human...like her...someone like her.

"Zane...Why didn't you tell me before?" (Y/n) asks, pure curiosity in her voice.

"I was afraid you wouldn't love someone...like me..."

That was it. (Y/n) immediately closed the little space her and Zane had and kissed him.

"Zane, you're my nindroid."

"And you are my kitten...(y/n)."


	9. Authors note!

Hello everyone, JoJo419 here. Sorry this is not a update, but I will be explaining why. I am trying my hardest to make each and every one-shot reader insert in this my best, but I also cannot say no to a request UNLESS it includes the same idea as another story. That does not mean there cannot be two ninja X (insert any being you want) I mean there cannot be two 'copy' stories. Example: Zane X mermaid, both times they meet at the beach. THAT is what I mean. Also, and I do NOT mean to be rude by saying this, but stop with the requests. Just for a bit. I need to finish the ones I am doing;

[X]Zane X Witch!Reader for Zara and Kenna (on )

[X]Kai X Siren!Reader for Harmony The Dark Angel

[]Zane X Vampire!Reader for NinjagoZ

[]Zane X Vampire! Reader for ForeverDreamer12

[] Kai X Fire Fairy!Reader for roserain1998

[]Kai X Phoenix!Reader for Actiongirl101

[]Kai X Dridder!Reader for Willow-Wisp

[]Acidicus X Fairy!Reader for Applebucker77

[] Zane X Fairy!Reader for Astrid16

Every time I get one of these stories done, I'll update this and put a X in the boxes by them. Once everything has a X, I'll get rid of this, and it'll be request season. ;3

I am so very sorry for taking this long, also thank you for reading.

~JoJo419


	10. Chapter 10

Zane X Witch!Reader for Zara and Kenna on

Key:

Y/n is your name

Y/e is your eye color

Y/h is your hair color

B/p is blue or purple. Pick your favorite. :3

(Y/n) walks into the library, holding a wand tight to her side. Her (y/e) eyes glow gently in the light, a smile on her face. Her (y/h) hair was hanging to her shoulders, streaks of (b/p) in her hair. (Y/n) glides into the building, then went right for the magic section. (Y/n) was, in short, a witch. Not in a bad way, nor the kind of witch with green skin and crazy cackle. She normally used her magic to heal the sick and wounded, as well as to actually, if (y/n) had enough energy, create food from thin air. After finding a book on light magic, (y/n) sat down in a seat near a window, both enjoying the book and the view outside.

Zane walks into the library, looking around a bit. He could never seem to find a interesting book...of course, he knew quite a lot so he really didn't know what to read. Zane heads over to where (y/n) was at, finding a book on the history of witches and wizards. Interesting, Zane thought, I cannot remember hearing about this book...

(Y/n) smiles from behind her own book, taking a peek at Zane. Ok, so she might have used a bit of magic to put the book there...but hey, he seemed bored. (Y/n) kept her (y/e) eyes on Zane, looking him over. He has stiff, blonde hair and icy blue eyes. A...odd vibe came from him. Like he wasn't really human. Maybe...maybe this boy is a wizard? Yet, what kind? Ice? Water? Before (y/n) knew it, she was fully staring at Zane, just when he looked at her. (Y/n) quickly looked down, back at her book. Zane just smiles and walks over.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you were staring. Is there something I can help you with?" Zane asks, a calm look in his icy eyes. (Y/n) shakes her head no, finding nothing left of her voice. Zane looks around, then notices how theres little to no-one in the library, there must be him, (y/n), the librarian, and two people at the other end of the building. (Y/n) decides yo act quickly, in the case that this boy in front of her wasn't human, then she might not be alone.

"Quick, sit down!" (Y/n) whisper-yells, gently pulling Zane's arm to where he was forced to sit down next to her. Zane smiles slightly, then opens his book to read. When (y/n) let go of Zane's arm, his wrist panel opened up. Zane quickly closed it, but (y/n) had already seen. Her (y/e) eyes looked into his blue ones.

"Your...not human?" (Y/n) asks hesitantly, a smile trying to make its way onto her face. Zane nods his head slightly, so no one who would be looking over at the two would even notice the movement. (Y/n) smiles, then holds up the wand shes had at her side.

"Nice to know, I'm a witch...not a bad one, though." (Y/n) explains. She mumbles something softly, and her (b/p) streaks started to glow. Right after, a rose made purely from ice seemed to sprout from her wand. Zane only watches in wonder.

"...(y/n)." (Y/n) says hesitantly after a few moments. Zane just looks at her.

"What do you mean?" Zane asks, making (y/n) sigh slightly.

"(Y/n). Its my name." Zane blushes slightly, feeling embarrassed for not even thinking.

"Zane. My name is Zane. It is a pleasure to meet you, (y/n)." (Y/n) only smiles at him.

"The pleasure is mine, Zane."

[A/N: I should also say this, I am very sorry if I get one of the ninja's a bit out of character. I just never do Zane right, so I'm very sorry!]


	11. Chapter 11

Kai X Siren!Reader for Harmony The Dark Angel

Key:

Y/n is your name

Y/e is your eye color

Y/h is your hair color

L/f/s is your least favorite subject. Ex: Math, Science, heck make up a class if you want to. XD

[ A/N: At this point in time, Kai and (y/n) already know each other]

(Y/n) groans, frustrated. Her teacher had given them homework-like always-and whats worse is it's l/f/s. (y/n) lies back in the sand, her (y/h) hair surrounding her head. She was, naturally, at the beach. The waves were crashing gently into the shore, and it was quite peaceful...up until a voice called above the crashes.

"Hey, (y/n)! You awake over there?!" It was Kai, of course. Only he ever came down to the beach after five p.m. to see her. They met around three weeks ago, when Kai caught her singing at sunset. The rest is history.

"Nope, I'm sleeping." (Y/n) calls back. Footsteps could be heard approaching, then the sound of someone sitting down next to her. Kai sees the homework and gently pries it out of (y/n)'s hands. Her (y/e) eyes follow Kai's movements.

"L/f/s, huh?" Kai asks in a teasing tone, gently nudging (y/n). She sighs, nodding her head the best she could while lying down.

"Yep...any clue on how to do it?" (Y/n) asks, even though she more or less likely knew the answer. Sirens are quite different than humans, so of course Kai might not know how to-.

"Yeah, or at least I think so." Kai answers, smiling. "Lets see...I think if we..."

After a few trail and error moments, Kai and (y/n) got the work done. (Y/n) laughs in relief, smiling. Kai was laughing, too. Just as the sun was setting on the two and the water, leaving them to relax and gaze at the stars.


	12. HIATUS

I'm sorry to say, but I must put this story on hiatus. I can't think of anything more on this story at the moment, but I MIGHT continue...only it may be a while. I'm doing this to three of my stories; Ninjago Boyfriend Stories, Pythor's Wish, and Saving From Clutches. The stories NOT on hiatus are Through A Killers Eyes and Silent Wings.

Sorry. :(


End file.
